A tale of a Masochist: Trust me
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Extra chapter to my preiviou storys! Harry/Voldemort Harry is having trust issues...


**Hey all to those who are wondering i wrote this chapter in reponse to the wonderful reviews i recieved after writing the series A Tale of A Masochist. I started on this a loong time ago and actually had several different versions before I was satisfied enough to put it here on fanfiction. Here it is! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Male/Male Relationships**

**Sub/Dom Relationships**

**Extreme sexual content**

**Go away anyone who is offended!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

He shivered and groaned as the silk whispered across his eyelids.

"Can you see?" A low sensual voice whispered. He groaned lowly and opened his eyes gasping at the complete blindness.

"No master." He whispered reverently his entire body tingling at the sensation of being unable to see what would happen next.

"Arms above your head, wrists crossed." The voice ordered. He hastened to obey relaxing at the feel of soft leather on his wrists. These were special cuffs, ones that weren't usually chained to the bed because they were made connected, keeping the wrists crossed. He knew the purpose of them tonight- he'd hesitated in trusting his master, the cuffs weren't chained to the bed meaning that he relied on his master completely to guide him. He sighed as fingers barely brushed the sides of his stomach.

"Forgive me master." He said quietly truly repentant for hesitating. The hands paused and he felt his heart flutter when a warm heavy body settled atop his.

"What made you hesitate?" He asked not sounding angry but concerned which he found himself grateful for. He licked his lips slightly, he truly had nothing to hide from this man, he'd seen everything after all, stripping him bare and knowing him from the inside out. The fact was that his master already knew why he'd hesitated; he might have orchestrated the entire thing simply because he saw the need to address one of his fears. His master wanted to admit it to himself- to heal.

"Regret." He said finally swallowing at how hard it was to push the word past his lips though he found himself somewhat relieved as well.

"For?" His master prompted. He took a deep breath.

"I wonder sometimes if I am being a good parent to them, I don't- I _try_ to give them all I could have wanted but, sometimes I feel it is not enough…Seeing them board the train…I hesitated my master because I wondered if I have prepared them well enough. I wanted to believe you when you told me that they would be fine…but I can't help but want to protect them, to gather them in my arms and keep them safe from the world." A single tear slipped out from under the folds of the silk covering his eyes and a gentle thumb wiped it away making him ache.

"Do you not think that the world I have created is good for our children my pet?" he said in warning. He shook his head reverently. "Then why do you fear for them?" He asked his finger tracing the brand on his chest lightly.

"It is not your world master; it's the people in your world, I know that no one would dare physically harm them but the thought of someone hurting them in other ways…" He didn't need his eyes to see the smirk the man wore. He knew what was coming, he didn't like it but he knew it was coming.

"My pet, your trust in me and my actions must be unwavering, when I turned away from the train you should have as well, yet you hesitated. You looked back at the train as I walked away and you will be punished for it a promise you that, but the reason you turned back must be addressed. You turned back, not trusting my word that they would be fine. You were not the only one to have raised them- by turning back you showed that you didn't trust that I would have taught them how to handle such situations. Now tell me my pet how am I supposed to take that? As an insult?" He shook his head frantically the whispered word escaping his lips before he could stop it.

"Never!" His master paused.

"Speak then." He said softly. "And expect to be punished for interrupting as well." He nodded his head in understanding.

"My lord, my master, you know I love and trust you in all that you do, you know that I would never go against your word. It is not that I didn't trust you to teach them well, in fact that alone gives me peace of mind, but simply knowing that they will be able to cope with whatever they face does not change the fact that they _will_ face things that may hurt them. I am their mother, I know they will hurt yet I don't want them to. I know that pain no matter the form teaches lessons that coddling and comfort never could, but that doesn't mean that I _want_ them to be hurt. Forgive me master for hesitating; I felt fear for the first time in many years as I watched them roll away from me, I know that you will protect them, I know that you have taught them well. I am proud of them and as always I have peace knowing that it was _you_ that took the time to teach them, but I will not be there to hold them should they need me to comfort them. I will not be able to protect them from their own sorrows the way I have since they were born. I want to hold them safe and warm when they feel cold…" He sobbed quietly unable to control his emotions. Even the comforting feeling of the cuffs on his wrists couldn't make him feel better. His master sighed and lifted him carefully in his arms, cradling him close to his chest.

"I know my pet, I know." He whispered rocking him back and forth in a soothing manner that he hardly ever used. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he asked petting his hair gently. He swallowed and nuzzled into the warmth that was his master a satisfied smile on his face.

"Because I knew that you would understand my master. I knew that we would be here like this the moment I hesitated and that soothed me more than anything else could have. I like to feel you with me and maybe it makes me selfish but I wanted this, I wanted to be reminded that in all things, including our children's lives I am able to trust you. It comforts me." His master chuckled lightly and held him closer.

"My little snake, you never cease to amaze me." He groaned as sharp teeth bit into his shoulder deeply until blood spilled long trails down his arm.

"Master…" He breathed his face instantly flushed and aroused.

"Tell me pet, do you want more children?" his master whispered softly. Elation filled him at the thought.

"If that is what master wants." He said quietly a small smile on his lips. He didn't dare hope just yet after all it _was _his master's choice. A tongue lapped at the wound absently sending waves of warm inquisitive pain down his arm and up the nape of his neck.

"Wise answer pet but I want to know if _you_ want more children." He found himself grinning widely at the thought.

"Yes my master." He said softly. "As many children as you want I will always be willing to bear them for you." A soft chuckle sent heat strait to his groin.

"Even if I wanted one hundred? Or a thousand even my pet?"

"I will love them all, every one of them." he said slightly breathlessly. His master smiled against his neck.

"Then we will speak to Forrest tomorrow morning, I had wondered if you would want more after the twins, they were quite a handful." He smiled widely his heart fluttering at the idea of another child growing within him- the thought of catching his master with the look of awe he'd worn that night he'd visited his children's cribs believing his pet to be asleep. Yes, his master had come a long way from the man who'd believed that he would never love or be loved. True he was still cruel, he still killed on a daily basis and hurt people simply because he enjoyed it- but only Harry knew that his lord and master would never be able to deny the love he felt for his children.

"Thank you my master." He whispered brushing his lips against the first bit of skin he could find. "You are far more than I deserve." His master smiled and suddenly he found himself on his back on the bed.

Pain whispered across his thigh as strong fingers bit into his skin marking him as they had done many times before causing him to shiver in delight as a low warm chuckle vibrated in his lovers chest. "Your choice my pet." He whispered hotly in his ear. "Potion? or...perhaps the whip?" Harry gasped as idle fingers tugged harshly at the metal loop in his ear.

"Master..." He hissed. "I don't deserve this...not after I disobeyed you..." Voldemort paused and Harry could feel that his master was thinking.

"No...you need this my pet." He whispered knowingly. "Because despite everything you are mine and it is I who will decide when and how you are punished." Harry shivered as teeth bit deeply into his neck with finality.

"Yes!" Harry yelped. "Yours master." He added reverently smiling at the familiarity of the words as they fell past his lips. A hand slid down and cupped his erection squeezing tightly with a possessive grip causing him to arch his back and cry out.

"You will receive four days solitary confinement." His master whispered causing him to go stiff. Swallowing thickly he nodded his head. The thought of the dark silent room made him shiver. It was the worst punishment in his eyes, to be locked in a pitch black room placed in a kneeling position unable to move for days. A silencing spell would be cast on him so that he wouldn't be able to speak and a gag would be placed in his mouth keeping his jaw open and aching for days. His only comfort would be the cuffs on his wrists that reminded him of his master. He must have truly angered his master.

"Yes master" He whispered in obedience. A gentle hand traced his jaw line making him whimper.

"Never hesitate my pet; you must trust me in all things." His master whispered. Harry shook slightly at the gentle slide of hands across his skin.

"Please master! Please forgive me!" he said feeling hot tears begin to soak his blindfold. The hands stilled and the warm body pressed against his back disappeared leaving him shaken and blinded unable to know what his master would do next. Trust him...He had to trust him...Slowly he evened out his breath and felt comfort in the fact that his master was there and that he belonged entirely to the man. He tensed only slightly as a vial was placed before his lips and tilted so that he could swallow it. He shivered as he felt the heat slide down his spine and shiver across his senses increasing the feel of cloth against his stomach and the slight chill that hung in the air. Wetness splashed across his back in a icy cold wave shocking a scream out of him.

"Delicious." His master whispered from beside him. "This is the strongest dose my pet, you will not fall unconscious and the potion I just poured on your back will cause you to heal instantly." Harry shivered in appreciation. This meant that they could go on for hours without stop. He shrieked as without warning hot agony split across his dripping back. Oh god... The braided leather slid across his slick back causing him to groan in frustration. He wanted- no needed it, the rippling fury stretching across his well marked skin...

"Ah!" There it was! He panted as he felt his erection rub against the sheets. "Master!" He gasped as a finger slid into his hole roughly.

"If you want this then you'll have to scream a lot louder pet...I haven't done this for a while...I want your screams." The man hissed before yanking his finger out and lashing forward with a well played whistle. Harry arched off the bed as his skin split with the force of the hit causing stars to flash before his eyes as slick blood slid across his skin. He gasped and writhed as the potion forced the cut closed adding to the agony that pulsed through him leaving him breathless. Without mercy another harder, almost reckless blow fell across his shoulders and another and another slamming against him leaving him blind, helpless and screaming in exultation his body twisting violently yet his wrists stubbornly above his head where his master had ordered he keep them. Blood pounded in his ears as the blows stopped and a possessive hand slid down his back sliding the blood across his skin.

"Master." He croaked.

"Say it. Tell me who you belong to." The man said his voice thick with arousal. Harry shivered.

"You my master and only to you." a nail dug into one of the healing spots causing him to let out a shout.

"So beautiful when you bleed.." He whispered. "So willing and obedient..." Harry sucked in a breath as he felt his masters tongue begin to lap up the blood his sharp teeth catching sore spots with purpose. "Who do you obey pet?" He whispered sliding the slick leather across his flushed skin. He trembled violently as his nerves tingled knowing and remembering what that whip could do to him.

"I obey you." He responded arching as he felt the cold metal dome at the end of the handle press against the crease of his backside.

"Spread yourself pet." His master whispered softly a whisper of magic unlocking his cuffs. Harry shivered and reached his hands back pulling his cheeks aside to show the man his entrance. He cried out as the leather wet with his blood whistled through the air landing expertly across his hole sending pain blossoming through out him. He wriggled slightly a whimper escaping him.

"Please." He begged spreading himself wider. He loved when his master tortured him this way dragging the pain out of him with long leisurely strokes. He felt the cool metal against his feverish skin in a mock caress before suddenly the handle was thrust deep inside of him. "Master!" He shouted in surprise as pain from the forceful entrance radiated up his spine climbing through him like a spider. Suddenly it was ripped out of him and a harsh slap was delivered across one cheek. Harry gasped his nails digging into his skin as his erection chafed against the sheets.

"I couldn't help it pet you look delicious." The man whispered against his ear. Harry nodded his body trembling and aching.

"Please master, please!" He begged when the man moved away only to stand beside the bed and look at him hunger evident in his eyes. Harry shivered as the man's movements ceased the blindfold was damp against his skin restricting him from seeing the man though he could _feel_ the man's eyes on him watching…considering.

"The whip?" He asked his gaze amused and hungry and oh so possessive.

"Please!" Harry nearly cried out frustrated at the inaction as pain and pleasure throbbed steadily within him. Suddenly he arched up as the whip began cracking through the air hitting him steadily and at a quick pace leaving him no time to recover as his back and arse were flayed violently. He shivered and cried out his mind a mess of agony and pleasure that gradually grew higher and stronger with each stripe across his skin.

"Cum." Came the order and suddenly Harry was flying through outer space in a haze of red and black and white as heat licked at him like an all consuming fire. His master watched eyes hungry as his broken beaten pet cried out blood streaming down his skin in steady rivulets while the pain from his skin mending it's self provided the edge that kept the boy in a tense bliss even after his orgasm had wrung him dry. The boy panted heavily as his legs gave out leaving him slumped on the bed his fingers still digging into the bruised and bloodied flesh on his arse. With a satisfied smirk He strode forward and took hold of his pets' narrow hips and forced his way into the twitching hole. Harry let out a shout at the unexpected and painful entry before groaning in pleasure at being filled. It wasn't often his Master would do this for him mainly because it left him limping the next day which wasn't very graceful, but when he did…He cried out as his master pulled out and pressed back in satisfying himself more and more with each thrust. Harry groaned and panted aroused at the thought of being used by the man who owned him. His eyes shot wide open as his prostate was hammered again and suddenly his erection came back to life as sharp nails slid slowly and steadily down his newly healed back snagging on some of the still opened wounds.

"Fill me master…I beg of you…"He whimpered as the man pounded deeply into him. His master chuckled lowly the sound slightly strained as his pleasure grew greater..

"Claim you do you mean my pet?" His master whispered reaching around to pull roughly at one of Harry's nipples. Harry cried out his fingers digging into his bottom twitching from being so tense for so long as his cheek rubbed against the cum splattered sheets.

"Yes master I am yours please…" He begged panting as the tempo increased. His masters hand slid down his chest brushing against his erection before with one final thrust sliding a sharp nail painfully down the underside of his erection as he came the sound of his pet's scream echoing his own cry of release. Harry strained his eyes watering as he came a second time the sensation of being filled with his master's essence and the sweet agony delivered to his erection causing an overload of emotion and feeling. He blinked rapidly his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as the potion worked to keep him conscious.

"I have been alive for more than a thousand years pet…I have tasted many fragrant and rare wines in that time, yet the flavor of your blood…it is the rarest and most delicate flavor of them all. I have listened to music played by countless orchestras over the years…musicians considered to be timeless…yet the sound of your screams, the ones you would give only to me…they are the finest notes to have ever shivered across my ears." His master whispered sliding his lips across the blood spattered back where the skin was still oversensitive and tingled deliciously. Harry shivered as strong elegant hands made artwork out of the sticky blood pausing briefly when they reached his still exposed hole only to smear a bit of the cum around. Harry sighed as the finger left his hole and pressed against his swollen lips. He took the appendage into his mouth without question. "Hands behind your back pet wrists crossed." The man ordered. Immediately Harry moved his stiff fingers wincing slightly as he realized that he had not only broken a fingernail strait down the center but that he had also left several wounds in his flesh from gripping so tightly. The finger slipped out of his mouth and trailed saliva down his cheek in a caress as the cuffs were returned to his wrists. Harry shivered as he felt a robe tossed carelessly over him the silk whispering across his skin feeling more like coarse wool rather than fine fabric.

"Master?" He said softly his voice rough. He could feel the man's gaze on him once more.

"Yes pet?" The man asked. Harry could nearly picture the way the man's eyebrow was arched.

"Thank you." He croaked softly. Knowing that any second his master would turn and stride out of the room leaving him to be bathed and taken to his confinement. He gasped as unexpectedly warm lips claimed his in a searing kiss.

"Trust me always pet." The man said his heated breath whispering across his lips.

"Yes master." He said reverently before listening his heart aching as the sound of his master's robe whispering across the floor faded and a final dreadful thump of the door shutting echoed in his ears.

-fin-


End file.
